Band saws typically include a table to support a work piece and a fence disposed on the table to guide and/or align the work piece to allow an operator to make straight line cuts. A fence is typically positioned parallel to the direction of a cut to achieve a straight line cut; however, band saw blades may “drift” such that the actual cutting direction is offset at an angle from the desired cutting direction. Drift is typically corrected or accounted for by adjusting the angle of the fence relative to the blade. The specific drift angle may depend on a number of factors such as the specific material and/or geometry of the blade, the blade tension, and the type of material being cut. Therefore, when the blade on a band saw is changed or adjusted, or a different material is being cut, the angle of the fence is also typically adjusted to correct for the new drift angle.